Lunar Magic and Moonlit Nights
by YJV
Summary: When Feliciano goes missing(turned into a werewolf),Lovino accidentally enlists the help of a charming, dashingly handsome vampire named Antonio. Together,they search for Lovino's brother while growing closer. Antonio is trying to keep the supernatural world as far away from Lovino as possible,not wanting to put him in danger. However,Lovino might just have some secrets of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ So, I'm making a new story based on Hetalia that I have been turning in my mind for a long time now. My favourite character is Italy Romano, South Italy, so this story will be mainly about him, with a few others in as well. This will be a supernatural and fantasy story with vampires, werewolves, and the like. I will try to include as many people as I can, with no OCs. However, Lovino will be a little out of character but it is due to the character and creature that I have planned out for him, and that will all be explained later in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, although that would be great…SO, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Missing Brother_

 _Drip, drip._

Lovino stifled a yawn as he trudged his way back home just after dawn. The warm morning sun and the smell of fresh dew was a great reprieve to the heavy thunder and showers at night; to anyone but him. He loved the night, with its cooling atmosphere and serene nature. Where the stars and the moon shone bright, bathing everything in a soft silvery light that is not glaring to the eyes. He could not stand the sun, literally.

Yes, Lovino was a night owl and slept through the day and woke up in the evening to start the day. He would have been home by now if he were not held back by the mud and the rain, and the early morning traffic of people starting their day bright and early.

He grumbled under his breath as he slinked in the shadows provided by buildings, wondering why anyone would wake up at such an ungodly hour and bear the heat of the unforgiving summer sun throughout the day, when they could just relax in the soothing coolness of the night. It would always remain a mystery to him, even at the age of 21.

* * *

Lovino heaved a sigh of relief when he finally, _finally_ , stepped through the threshold of his house which he shared with his 18 year old brother, Feliciano. The sun was already high in the sky. The Vargas household was not an extravagant and lavish home, but it was comfortable. "Feli! I'm home!" He called. His brother should have been awake by now, preparing to go to school. Feliciano Vargas, was a high honors art student at a very prestigious art school that only the most talented people can attend. All paid for, by the inheritance that their grandfather left for them. Lovino, did not work a day job to sustain their inheritance. He worked a night shift, as what some would say a guard of sorts; an unappreciated, unknown and unpaid duty more like. He simply had ways and means of sustaining their income. However, that was a secret which he refused to tell his brother. Actually, can't was a more appropriate word, he _can't_ tell his brother. They practically lived in two different worlds.

* * *

There were no signs that his brother had been home at all, as the drapes were still drawn and the house was plunged in total darkness. Just the way he liked it, but his brother was a different story.

As Lovino made his way around the house, rummaging in the fridge for a snack before he went to bed, he checked his phone, surprised to see that his brother had messaged him just before dawn, when he had been busy ending his shift for the night.

Ciao, Fratello~ I have a project that I have to complete with a friend for my class in the day. So, I will not be back home in the morning so do not wait for me, Ciao~

Lovino huffed, "Damn that idiot brother of mine," He muttered. "Always forgetting his projects."

He threw his phone onto the coffee table and switched on the television as he munched on a tomato, flipping through the channels until he reached the news. Right now, the news was reporting on a missing person's case found just this morning at dawn. As he chewed lazily, he leaned back on the couch and cast the channel a bored glance.

 _The Police has just identified that the blood on the scene belonged to both the deceased Anderson Crock, as well as another who is currently missing from the scene who goes by the name of Feliciano Vargas_ -

 **Thud. Splat.**

The half-eaten tomato hit the ground with a squelch, and Lovino's breath hitched in his throat, causing him to choke mid-swallow. As he pounded his chest, coughing, Lovino's mind was wrapped in a haze, the news reporter's voice muted in the background as the name repeatedly swam in his head. 'Feliciano…blood…missing?' His thoughts were whirling in his head, getting more jumbled up by the second. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes. 'No, Lovino', he thought. 'Be calm, control yourself. DO NOT let your emotions get the better of you; it's unbefitting although you are alone right now…' He held his head as his breathing became labored, his mind racing a mile a minute, imagining all the worst possible scenarios that could have occurred to his brother. Feliciano could have been hurt, injured, lost and afraid, or worse…de-

 **Knock. Knock**.

The knock on the door pulled him out of his slowly darkening thoughts. Slowly, dazedly, his mind still swimming, he dragged his feet to the door and opened it.

He blinked.

And blinked some more.

"Hello. I am Sergeant Thomas and this is Lieutenant Lenard from the Local Police Department. Are you Mr. Lovino Vargas? Brother of Feliciano Vargas?"

A nod. "Yes, I am. May I ask as to what you may want?" Even though he had a pretty good idea what they wanted. His face was schooled into a perfect poker face.

"My partner and I wish to question you with regards to the disappearance of Feliciano Vargas. May we enter?"

Lovino stared.

He was still trying to comprehend the fact that Feliciano was still missing, and here was the Police, the freaking _Police_ , having the audacity to want to question him on something he clearly does not know?

"No." He replied curtly and slammed the door in their faces.

He sighed behind the door and elegantly pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration. Perhaps he should look for his brother himself, not trusting the competence of the police.

 **Knock. Knock.**

 **Knock. Knock.**

He growled. "Ugh, what?!" He cried, flinging the door open again. He then remembered where he was and who he was dealing with, therefore immediately morphing his face into a stoic and expressionless one, not betraying his emotions.

"Please, sir." Oh, great, them again.

"We really need your co-operation." The Lieutenant speaks up this time.

Lovino sighed, "Look, I wish that I could help you, but I can not." He continued in a monotonous voice when the Police looked about to retort, despite the annoyance he was feeling. "I do not know where my brother was before it happened. All he did was sent me a text saying that he would not come home as he was tied up by a school project."

The Police look interested at this point. "Oh? May we see your phone, sir?"

He sighed and shrugged, why not? He handed his phone over to the Police and stood by the doorway as they perused his phone for information. In his head though, he was thinking of all the possible ways that he could use to track down his brother.

"Thank you, sir"

He came back to reality and nodded, taking back his phone.

"May we know if your brother had any enemies in the past?"

At this, Lovino scoffed lightly. "Enemies? Of course not! My brother was the most popular guy in school and generally well-liked by everyone!"

The officers nodded, jotting this down. "Thank you for your time, sir. We will contact you if we find anything. Have a good day, sir."

As Lovino closed the door, he could not help but think, 'Like you would be able to find anything.'

With a sigh, he cast one last glance at the television, switched it off, cleaned up the tomato mess and with one last frustrated sigh, went to bed.

* * *

When he woke up, it was almost evening. He climbed out of bed, showered, freshened up, and had breakfast. Yes, breakfast in the evening. To him, it was the start of another day.

By the time he was done, the sun was just setting on the horizon.

He sighed as he stepped out of the house, the moon having just risen. "It is time to see what I can find out." He muttered as he made his way towards the scene where his brother went missing.

The park.

He arrived at the area of the park, now abandoned and cleaned up. Lovino looked around him cautiously, checking to make sure that he was alone. He clicked his tongue in slight irritation, for most of the evidence and trails would be cold by now. He frowned as he surveyed the area, catching sight of the dried up patches of blood and based on what he knew from the news, tried to imagine what had happened with his brother, to no avail.

* * *

 _Rustle. Rustle._

His keen hearing immediately picking up sounds of movements from behind him, his face instantly became an emotionless mask as he turned around slowly.

He scanned the dark bushes, his hazel-green eyes better attuned to the darkness than others. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he caught a flash of red hidden amongst the shrubbery.

"Come out." He called; his voice calm and collected. "I know you are there."

The leaves of the bushes rustled some more before a tall, tan man stepped out of the bushes.

Lovino's lips straightened into a thin line as he observed the man coming towards him. The man had tanned, sun-kissed skin, was of a slightly tall stature, was of a lean build, had eerily glowing emerald green eyes, and chocolate brown tousled hair. He was not too bulky or too lanky, having muscles faintly showing through his blood-soaked shirt-

Wait, what?

Lovino did a double take as he momentarily had a lapse in control and his facial features revealed shock. He quickly regained his composure and watched warily as the man came closer while grinning, showing his red-stained sharpened canines and incisors.

No, those were not incisors, those were fangs.

In spite of his calm exterior image that he held, inside, one thought jumped out above all the rest.

' _Vampire.'_

* * *

 **YJV: Ok~ First chapter done~ Please review and tell me what you think, I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Reviews, favourites and likes are welcome~ I love them and they really inspire me to update and write, especially reviews. ^^**

 **You can ask me questions regarding this fic and I will try my best to answer them~**

 **Feliciano and others will come in next chapter~**

 **This fic was not beta'ed.**

 **See you all soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fated meetings

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _No, those were not incisors, those were fangs._

 _In spite of his calm exterior image that he held, inside, one thought jumped out above all the rest._

' _Vampire.'_

* * *

When Feliciano said that he wanted to meet a supernatural once in his life time, he never thought it would have been so soon. Or even at all.

He still remembered the conversation he had with his older brother like it was yesterday.

* * *

-Flashback-

" _Hey, Fratello?" Feliciano looked up from his book that he was reading. It was the weekend and Feliciano had purposely gotten up at dawn so that he could spend some time with Lovino before he went to bed._

 _Now, they were both on the couch in the living room, Feliciano reading, and Lovino dining elegantly on his dinner. From the time on the clock, the sun was finishing its ascent into the morning sky. The house, however, was filled with artificial lighting, with all the drapes covering the windows, blocking any natural light from entering. That was how Feliciano could even meet with his brother after the sun had risen._

 _Should any sunlight filter in, his brother would immediately run to his room and stay in there. His room was always shrouded in darkness. His brother has always been like that, and sometimes, Feliciano did not understand why his brother abhorred the sun and the day so much. The sun was so warm and the day so bright and full of life and colour. How could anyone hate that? He had just always assumed that this was a quirk of his brother and shrugged it off._

" _Hm?" Lovino hummed, not pausing in his meal._

" _Do you believe in the supernatural? Like vampires and werewolves?"_

" _Urk!" Feliciano looked up when he heard his brother choke on his food._

" _Fratello? Are you ok?"_

" _Yes!" Lovino rasped as he gulped water greedily. "Fine!" He gasped._

 _Feliciano tilted his head. "Why did you ask that, Feli?" Lovino asked as he recovered from his coughing fit._

 _He smiled and turned the book cover to face his brother, the title read 'Twilight'. "I was just wondering what it would be like if they existed."_

 _Lovino smirked, "Well, it would not make much difference if they did. You would not meet them anyway."_

 _Feliciano pouted, "But that's exactly what I was thinking!" His eyes drifted on into dreamland, "What it would be like to meet them."_

 _Lovino sipped his wine as he answered, "You would not live to tell the tale. Now, shut up and let me eat in peace."_

-End Flashback-

* * *

He had wanted to meet them, but not like this. Not like that.

Not when he was on the verge of dying, and his only hope of survival would be turning into a monster.

No, he had not wanted it to be that way.

Yet, he had no choice.

It had been before dawn, when the sun was just about to rise.

He had been on his way to a classmate of his' house, humming a merry tune, swinging his arms and generally being happy.

He was on the phone, texting to his classmate –the one who had been quite infatuated with him- asking her on the materials for the project, when he heard footsteps in front of him, coming in his direction.

He could not explain it, but something made him look up. Something made him tear his eyes away from the bright phone screen to squint in the gloomy darkness in front of him. He was all alone in the park.

His heart beat picked up and his heart was pounding against his ribcage as the footsteps got closer and closer…

No one was around to witness or save him should anything happen. He gulped nervously. Something nagged at the back of his mind to turn and run away, and not look back.

"Vargas…." was the slurred whisper from the figure in front of him. The figure stepped into the moonlight and that was when he could see the face. It was a drunken man, face flushed from having had one too many drinks. The man glared at him, a sinister look in his eyes.

Feliciano took a wary step back. "Uh…"

The figure took one, two, three steps closer.

"Who-Who are you?" Feliciano squeaked.

The man stopped, and then chuckled, before throwing his head back and guffawing.

"You don't know who I am? I am Anderson! I'm the man whom you stole your girlfriend from!"

Feliciano cowered a little, speaking up, "I-I believe you are mistaken. I don't have a girlfriend."

The man staggered up to him, pushing his face into his, "Are ye sayin' Ima wrong?" His speech slurred and his breath wafted over Feliciano, reeking of alcohol.

The man frowned as Feliciano trembled, "YOU! You stole me girlfriend from me. I don't know what kinda spell you placed on 'er, but all she ever talks about now is ye. 'Feliciano is this, Feliciano is that. Feliciano did this today, isn't he cool?'" The man's voice took on a mocking and sarcastic tone, mimicking his girlfriend in a high-pitched tone.

"Because of ye, Zoe's ain't payin' any attention to me no more."

Feliciano gasped, for Zoe was his classmate and his current project partner.

"Just yesterday, she was gushin' on about havin' a project with ya." He scoffed.

"I-I think you misunderstood, Anderson." Feliciano stuttered out.

"Huh?" Anderson leaned in close. "Ya say somethin'?"

Feliciano tried not to shake too much, as he nodded his head frightened. "I-I..Zoe and I are just classmates, Anderson. There's nothing between us. She's just my project partner."

Anderson sneered, "Oh, really? I don't believe ye. It s'all yer fault that Zoe ain't carin' 'bout me any more." He waved his fist around.

Suddenly, a manic grin crept onto his face.

"Which is why I need ta get rid of ye, once and for all."

Just like that, before Feliciano's very eyes, he whipped out a knife

And swung it at him.

* * *

Feliciano might have screamed, he did not entirely know. It had all happened so quickly. The sharp blade flashed. He had felt intense pain in his side as the weapon sunk deep into his abdomen. Everything had been muted, and somewhat hazy.

He had fallen to the ground, and was lying prone.

The pain in his right side just kept getting more intense and it burned. It burned unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could not move his body, could not speak. He could neither see properly nor hear well. Everything was just focused on one thing and one thing only: The white hot pain and dark red that was rapidly blossoming on his once pristine white shirt.

He was gasping for breath, his mind spinning when he felt someone, no, Anderson, straddled his waist, pinning him down.

Feliciano's blank eyes slowly drifted towards Anderson's face, now a blurry mass. He watched as Anderson lifted his beefy(fat) arms, the knife glinting in his grip, spelling his impending doom.

Exhausted and loosing blood quickly, Feliciano closed his eyes, and in his mind he saw the one person who was his only family. As he accepted his fate, he thought of what that person would do if Feliciano died and could not help but think, _'Sorry, Fratello.'_

He waited…and waited…

What is taking so long? Is it over? He heard some scuffling, which had to be pretty loud, and that was when screams erupted.

His eyes snapped open and with great effort, turned his head towards the direction of the scream. In his hazy vision, he saw what looked like a grey blob attacking the blob that was screaming, Anderson.

With a start, Feliciano realised that not only was he no longer pinned down, he was also not dead.

His attention was caught by several skin coloured blobs –probably faces- moving to stare down at him from all directions. He blinked tiredly. Oh, right, he was still bleeding.

He caught some snippets of conversation despite the buzzing in his ears.

"…Turn him.."

"..but he might…"

"..No time!..."

"Ludwig…Do it…"

"…or…he…die!"

Feliciano was so tired, and so sleepy, maybe he should close his eyes for a while and rest.

"…Losing him!...Hurry, Ludwig!"

 _Ludwig…_

 _Ludwig…._

 _Nice name…._

Just as he was about to slip into a state of endless sleep, he was jolted awake by a new searing pain in his arm, this one felt different than the knife would, as he could feel his blood literally boiling inside him. He would have screamed if he could, but he was just so tired…

Before he fell into unconsciousness, the last thing that he remembered and dreamt of, was a pair of bright blue, crystal eyes, and a deep, rich baritone voice whispering his name. _"Feliciano…You are safe now."_

* * *

When Antonio woke up that evening, it was to a lethargic mood and a parching throat. He moved to clutch his throat. 'That's right, I haven't fed in 3 days, and I had better feed before this gets out of hand.'

He stood up from the bed and made his way to the toilet. He stared at his reflection in the mirror-yes he has a reflection- and combed his hand through his messy mop of brown hair with a sigh.

Contrary to popular belief on vampires, they do have reflections, it's ghosts that don't have reflections. That and the fact that vampires can go out in the sunlight, just not for long periods of time or they will feel weakened. However, the myth about garlic is anything but. In fact, the only reason that vampires are even nocturnal in the first place is because the night invigorates them, and to this day, Antonio does not know why.

He quickly freshened up and tried to tame his unruly hair. Keyword: _Tried._ His hair still stuck out in all places in a mess.

He then put on a tomato red t-shirt and black pants that hugged his legs nicely. He then made his way out his bedroom, down the stairs and to the kitchen to see his coven member and family, Bella, already up and setting the table.

"Good evening, Bella." He greeted.

"Good evening, Antonio." Bella nodded her head politely at her friend and leader.

Antonio nodded before making a beeline to the fridge, grabbing a big plump tomato from the fruits basket on the way, chewing on the tomato as he opened the fridge, looking for Type O negative blood. It was his favourite, second to tomatoes.

* * *

"Oh, sorry, Antonio," Bella said, "I'm afraid we are all out of O negative blood. You will have to settle for animal blood tonight till we get stock in tomorrow.'

Antonio sighed, closing the fridge. "Well, it's not as nice but it will have to do…Guess I have to head out later to grab a bite."

"What are we having for breakfast?" He moved to help set the table while Bella went back to her cooking.

"I'm almost done, and we are having toast with eggs. No steak, unfortunately."

Antonio shook his head, "That's alright."

Just as he settled into his seat, with Bella placing his plate of food in front of him, the last member of their coven meandered to the dining room.

"Good evening, Abel." Bella greeted as she placed Abel's food down on the table, before planting a kiss on his cheeks.

Abel smiled a little and nodded his head.

"Good evening, Abel." Antonio chirped.

Abel simply grunted, taking a seat opposite his sister, with Antonio taking the head seat at the 6 seater table.

* * *

They may be a small coven, but they were very powerful vampires.

Antonio was Spanish and is a part of the Mystic Council (a council comprised of all the heads of the most powerful supernatural groups in the city).

Abel was from the Netherlands and is Antonio's second-in-command.

Bella was from Belgium and is both Abel's sister and mate. (They were adopted siblings actually and you cannot help who your soulmate is, can you?)

Antonio looked at his coven, his family, before he nodded, "Well, let's dig in!"

* * *

After the meal, Antonio went to put on a brown leather jacket.

"Guys, I'm heading out!" He called.

"Be safe!" Bella called back. "Don't let anyone see you, and don't draw attention."

"Relax, Bella. I'm only going to the park and at this time, it's practically deserted. I'll be fine."

With that, he closed the door, and ran off into the dark, the crescent moon shining brightly in the star-studded night sky.

* * *

Antonio arrived at a forested and secluded area of the park, and took a deep breath, panting from the exertion. He then proceeded to sniff the air, trying to track down a small animal for a meal until he can have proper, delicious blood tomorrow. By now, he was starving, and the earlier meal only served to give him nutrition, but not any form of sustenance. His throat was burning with a thirst so bad, it hurt just to talk.

He kept his keen ears trained, trying to pick out the sounds of an animal….and….there!

He quickly ran in the direction of the cry of a hurt animal, and with his vampiric speed, quickly arrived upon a clearing, where he pounced on the deer, whose leg got caught in a hunter's trap.

"EEEEEAAAAKKKKKK"

(I don't know how a dying deer sounds like)

The deer's dying wails puttered out and Antonio drank from its neck hungrily, not caring about the blood that was staining his tomato red shirt a darker red on the front. He winced a little from the taste, but was otherwise unaffected.

Finally, he sat back after drinking his fill, wiping the blood from his mouth. He sighed with satisfaction. 'That should get me through to tomorrow.' He thought.

He then proceeded to bury the corpse somewhere far away from the clearing. With that done, he wiped his hands clean and started the journey back to his home, walking along the pathway towards a less forested area of the park.

* * *

He was humming a tune, his hands in his pockets when he caught a scent. A scent that reminded him of tomatoes, but one that was mixed with that of a human. No, tomato scent was a part of the human. It was a scent that sent his brain into all sorts of euphoric high. It was a scent that called to him, a scent that was unlike anything he had ever smelt before, and a scent that should not have sent him into a state of sudden ravenous hunger despite just having fed like it did.

However, his suddenly parched throat and hunger was telling him otherwise. The heavenly scent was messing with his nose and brains, and activating his vampiric side. His fangs elongated and his eyes glowed red momentarily.

Antonio's mind went into a haze, concentrating solely on the unique scent. 'Mine, mine, mine!' His brain thought. He gulped as the tantalizing scent drew him closer…and closer still…He was not even aware that he was following the scent. It was as if his legs gained a mind of their own.

He licked his blood-stained lips as he pushed through some bushes, when a baritone, oh-so-silky and smooth voice sounded. "Come out. I know you are there."

Could he sense him? Hear him? Was he even talking to Antonio?

Nevertheless, the voice was in the same direction as the scent, both very close, and Antonio's vision was still obscured by the bush leaves. He needed to see that person with that hot voice and delicious scent. He walked out of the bushes, the glow in his eyes, and his bloodlust fading, upon landing his eyes on what was possibly to him the most handsome creature, human and supernatural alike, ever.

* * *

The man had hazel-green eyes that positively glowed in the light of the moon, the colours shifting endlessly between a golden brown and a silvery green. He had soft-looking, somewhat tanned skin, looking right at home in the inky darkness of the night than in the warm light of the day. The _human,_ from what Antonio's senses told him, also had dark brown, locks of hair that gleamed silver under the moonlight, and a lean build that suggested a runner's physique. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a dark blue vest that clung to his torso and long skinny jeans that hugged his long legs nicely.

Antonio. Was. Mesmerized.

The man was looking at him with languid disinterest on the outside, but one could see the caution and distrust in if eyes if they bothered to look carefully.

Antonio was called many things, but scatter-brained was not one of them. He could feel and see that the man, although appearing relaxed, had actually shifted his footing and stance and was poised to strike in some manner.

So Antonio did the safe thing, and held up his hands in a surrender motion.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice washed over the man and the man's shoulders lowered imperceptibly. That was a good sign.

Antonio continued slowly, "I just want to talk to you." He inched closer to the human.

Immediately, the guarded look returned in the man's eyes.

"Why should I have to listen to anything you say, vampire?"

Antonio was momentarily taken by surprise. He knew? And he was not running? This means he has a good chance!

Antonio could tell, deep within his gut and his heart, that this man, this human, was someone special, extraordinary.

Not just to him, and in more ways than one.

Antonio simply needed to become friends with this man somehow!

For now, he simply lifted an eyebrow, and questioned, "You know what I am?"

The beautiful man smirked a little, "You had your fangs out and your eyes were glowing red just a few minutes ago. It is a pretty obvious guess what you are. Oh, and your shirt has blood all over it."

Antonio looked down, noticing that indeed, his shirt was a darker shade in front than behind.

"Oh."

He could practically _feel_ the eye roll.

Ignoring the blatant scorn, Antonio asked him. "Yet, you aren't running away. You are not scared?"

The man cast him a glance before turning his head back to look behind him, where Antonio could smell the stench of dogs, no, werewolves.

"Even if I was scared, I have to look for clues. If I run away, I may not have another chance before the clues go cold."

Antonio tilted his head in confusion, "Clues?"

The man sighed and turned to face him. "My brother is missing and he was last seen right here. I am looking for him. I do not trust that the Police can do anything."

Antonio looked between the area just beyond, and the man. He knew that there was something magical, or supernatural going on around here, and if what the man said was true, then the Police will not be of help.

* * *

In a split second decision, Antonio came up with a deal. "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carreido and I have a proposition for you. I am a high level Vampire and can help you track down your brother, if you want me to."

The man crossed his arms and frowned. "Why would I ever need your help? I can track my brother down myself."

That made Antonio smile, seeing clearly that the guy cared for his brother greatly. 'Ah, because I can lock onto your brother's scent, and track him down as long as he is in the city."

The man gave a light scoff, 'What are you, a vampire dog? I can easily get hound dogs to do that."

Antonio sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, if it is what I think it is, then mere dogs would not be able to track your brother down."

The man gave him a wary glance. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid your brother may be involved in the supernatural."

The young man shifted his gaze at him, silently scrutinizing him. Then..."What's the price for your help?"

Antonio smiled, his sharp canines glinting in the dark, "Why, you just have to be my friend! Stay with me, and I will help you as much as I can. What do you say?"

The man lowered his head and Antonio stood there a bit awkwardly as he let him ponder over the offer.

It sounded ridiculous and only lasted for as long as his brother remained unfound, but this gave Antonio the chance to get to know him better and maybe, by the end of it, he may decide to stay.

Antonio is riding on that hope.

"This only lasts for as long as my brother is missing, and when he is found, this deal is nulled?"

"Yup!" Antonio enthused.

The man lifted his head, his eyes shining with determination.

"I am Lovino Vargas and I accept your offer."

* * *

 **YJV: Done~!**

 ***Sighs***

 **No reviews. Seriously, I see favourites and follows but no reviews….**

 **Reviews MOTIVATE me, and I would love to not only receive feedback, but ideas as well.**

 **Shoutout to Dogsrule who was the first reviewer~ XD Thank you~ You have no idea how happy I was.**

 **In the next chapter, the search will begin and Feliciano will delve into a new world.**


End file.
